Albus Potter: Adventures at Hogwarts
by the real Albus Severus Potter
Summary: The life of Albus Severus Potter in his 1st year at Hogwarts. Year 2017.


**(_The life of Harry Potter's son, Albus Severus Potter, starting on Hogwarts Express)_**

I slid into the empty train compartment, slipping my bags up onto the racks above me. The train hadn't changed since my father had been on it. I looked out the door, students, new and old, passed by.

"No friends yet?" my brother, James asked as he passed. I frowned.

"No..." I sat back in the compartment and took out my wand. It was a solid black ebony wand, the handle was slightly thicker than the shaft, with spirally designs crawling up the shaft. I went through my backpack, pulling out my spell book. _A Spell Book for the Beginner: With Side Notes By Harry Potter._ I smiled to myself.

"Do you mind if I join you? I'm a first year..." I glanced up. A girl, no older than me was standing in the door way.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." I replied. She was wearing a short skirt and a button up white shirt, her shirt was slightly revealing her slightly large chest, with a black tie, loosend around the neck. Her black hair went down to her shoulders and was straight as a board. She sat across from me.

"Your practicing?" she asked, noddding to my wand.

"Yeah," I replied. I brushed my long black hair out of my eyes.

"You know," she started, "you look alot like Harry Potter.." I laughed and held out my hand.

"Albus Potter." she smiled and shook my hand.

"No wonder. Natalie Hemleck." I smiled. She pulled out her wand, which was white with a spiraled handle, and went through her bag, looking for something. I went through my book, stopping on the charms section. _Wingardium-Leviosa_. It had a moving picture of a hand making a movement with a wand. Next to the picture was writing. 'Swish and Flick' it said. I pointed my wand at the book and concentrated. _Swish and flick_ I thought. I followed the moving picture and said, "Wingardium-Leviosa." The book rose with ease. Natalie smiled.

"Your a natural." she said. I smiled, nervously. The book fell with a loud thump. Natalie looked down to her legs, blushing. "Sorry," she mutterd. I looked down. She really was pretty. A knock on the door interupted the awkwardness. I glanced up to see a boy about the same age. He had short brown hair that was fashioned into an early 2009 look. I slid the door open.

"Thanks," he said.

"No Problem." I replied. He slid in and sat next to me.

"Your James' brother right? He's my brothers best friend."

"yeah," I replied. He held out his hand.

"Rick," he said. I shook his hand.

"Albus." Natalie frowned.

"As in Dumbledor?" she asked. I noded. Another knock. The door opened and a girl with blonde hair stuck her head in. Ricks face flushed red.

"Better get your robes on." She said winking and waving at Rick. I smothered a laugh. When she left a looked over at Rick.

"I think she likes you," I said. He grew a deeper red.

"I hope." He said. "I'm gonna ask her out later." I laughed.

"Get to know her first," I said.

"I do. She went to my muggle school." He replied. I noded. Natalie looked at me and blushed. I smiled, feeling my cheeks grow red. About ten minuetes later I changed into my robes, finding the sleeve for my wand. twenty minuetes after that the train came to a stop. We all piled out of the train, following my dads old friends Hagrids directions. I stayed with Rick and Natalie. As we awaited the sorting hat I remembered what my dad had told me.

If I told the sorting hat what house I wanted he would put it into consideration.

It was my turn. I stepped up to the stool with the hat sitting on it. Hesitantly I picked the hat up and put it on. It was silent for a few seconds befor saying, "Ahh another son of Potter's," I could feel it grin, "it's obvious where I should put you! Sly-" I froze with terror, "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." I whispered. "-ther- aahh pulling your dad's trick, huh? Very well.... GRYFINDOR!!" It exclaimed. Relief flooded over me as I stepped off the stool and lifted the hat off. I walked over to where Rick and Natalie where sitting, at the Gryfindor table. I saw that the girl that was flirting with rick was sorted into Ravenclaw. I looked over at Natalie, she didn't notice, she was talking with fellow Gryfindor girls. I stared at her, taking her beauty in. She was skinny but not to the point where you could see her bones. She had a relativaly large chest. A beautiful smile and very pretty blue eyes, almost purple. She looked over at me and blushed. I looked down quickly, embarrased. She was the most beautiful person I had ever met.

**(Comment if you want more. 2nd chapter in progress. also leave a comment on grammar mistakes, etc.)**


End file.
